A wireless network may be designed and deployed with the goal of supporting communication services between base stations and mobile devices during most typical scenarios and use cases. These scenarios may be characterized by large variations in parameters that are significant to the network design, such as the loading or quantity of mobile devices expected to be active during different time periods. The initial design of the network may utilize statistical models of such parameters, and this approach may provide a good starting point for the deployment of the network. However, the performance of a deployed network, even a well designed one, may be further optimized or improved based on actual data collected in the field. As an example, the number of mobile devices actually operating in a particular geographic region at a certain time of the day or the typical signal strength received at those mobile devices may be different than originally planned or modeled in the network design.
The collection of such data may assist network designers or self-organization or self-optimization processes operating in the network. However, the amount of data collected for a typical geographic coverage area may be quite large, especially in busy areas. The transmission of the data over a backhaul from a base station to other components in the network for further processing may be intractable in such cases. In addition, a significant amount of the data may not even be particularly useful, and transmission of it may cause congestion in the network or may hinder the processing of the data that is useful. As such, there are general needs for systems and methods of collecting, filtering, and sending geographic bin data to other components for processing.